Shades of the Night
by BatChick08
Summary: Post TDK. With Gotham's enforcers hunting him down everywhere both Bruce Wayne and Batman are on the edge of exhaustion and things are only made worse when the past is re opened. Enter a new masked character and old enemy could this be the end? Bruce/OC
1. Gotham's City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman...unfortunately. All characters belong to the great genius who created them. Apart from my own ;) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Heavy rain spat against the ever crowding buildings in Gotham City, street lights attempting to liven a city that was deeply filled with despair from the inside, criminal activity occurring everywhere you turned. Street corners now consisted of many dealers with handshakes here and there of done deals, rogue cops, judges being wealthily paid for illegal activities from mob dealers and worst of all the true monsters of the night that hunted down and preyed upon their victims. The numbers just kept on rising and rising, now more than never.

This is what Commissioner James Gordon saw each night as he patrolled from the Narrows of the city to even the 'safer' areas. This is what Gotham had to put up with since the recent death of Harvey Dent, the 'White Knight' A true hero of Gotham who unfortunately was murdered by the vigilante know as Batman, or so the public believed. This was to be the supposed cover story that Batman had enforced since the Joker's reign and torture over Gotham and its residents. There were only the selected few, those involved that night that knew the real truth of what occurred. Batman didn't kill anyone. Batman, the masked crusader…..WAS a hero.

**FLASH BACK (1 MONTH AGO)**

_Dent, holding Gordon's son close to him had one arm secured around the boy. In the other Dent held a gun._

_"I've done plenty wrong, Gordon. Just not quite enough. Yet." He states, squeezing the gun in his hand tighter against his son's neck causing him to whimper. Gordon doesn't move, he can't, his family's life depending on it._

_"You don't want to harm the boy, Dent" a voice growled from the side causing Dent to turn. A shadowed figure steps from the shadows. Batman._

_With one last try to save the boy Batman desperately tried a new approach._

_"You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people who were responsible. We all acted as one. Gordon. Me. And you."_

_With his deranged mind, Dent agrees "Fair enough." And with success, Dent eases his grip on James. Gordon sighs in relief inside but the worst is far from over. ._

_"You first." Waving the gun at Batman_

_Dent raises the two-faced with his left hand, he flips it and lands in his palm. Tails._

_BANG!_

_Everyone jumps in shock, Batman collapses to the ground clutching his side full of agony and pain._

_"My turn."_

_He flips the coin again, it lands. HEADS. Dent looks down, seemingly disappointed. He moves on again clutching the gun and points it at James's head._

_"Your turn, Gordon"_

_Dent flips the coin high, raising his head to follow it….._

_…..Suddenly a large shadow crashes into Dent, tipping them all over the edge. A scream is heard a thud then silence. Horrified Gordon runs to the edge of the building and peers down. Harvey Dent lies at the bottom, his neck broken, dead. His heart in his throat, Gordon waits for a second when suddenly his son swings into view having been saved by Batman, he reaches down as he's hurled up. Safely in his arms, he holds his son close and closes his eyes in thanks._

_A crash of pipes, wooden floorboards and collapsing framework echoes up through the floors shocking Gordon into action another hard thud is heard like moments a go. **No…..**_

_With the entire Gotham Police force preparing to storm in, Gordon rushes down the stairs, with no movement coming from Batman. With his radio at hand he prepares to call for back up and aid, his arm is caught by a gloved hand. The masked man moves slowly, staggering to his feet in obvious pain, a grave look upon his face as he looks at Dent._

_"The Joker won." Gordon stares at Harvey. "Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for, everything Rachel died for. Undone. Whatever chance Gotham had of fixing itself... whatever chance you gave us of fixing our city... dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore him down. People will lose all hope."_

_"No they won't" Batman faces Gordon, his dark eyes meeting his own "They can never know what he did."_

_"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things because I'm not a hero, like Dent. I killed those people. That's what I can be."_

_Gordon shakes his head in disbelief, angry. "No, you can't! You're not!"_

_"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be." He gives Gordon the radio, hoping he understands why this needs to be done. This will be the last time they would work together, share their morals and trust. Now, Batman trusted Gordon to do the right thing._

_"Call it in." he whispered._

**END FLASH BACK**

Gordon sighed; standing upon the MCU tower besides the destroyed 'Bat-light' a glimmer of hope still stood that Batman would turn up at least one of these nights. Yet, there had been no signs, no sighting, nothing. It was if the Batman had completely disappeared off the face of the Earth. He couldn't blame him, he supposed. Orders now where to shoot the Batman on sight or chase him down at full force if spotted. An idiotic rule in his opinion. Yet, Jim Gordon knew, that somewhere, out there, his partner was applying justice to the criminal underworld and he would soon return to the city that needed him. It was his home. And Gotham needed him, soon.

* * *

Lucius Fox looked down at the lifeless body before him. Dark hair slicked back roughly to one side held by a sharp angular face of a very wealthy man. Yet if you looked for more than just a few seconds and past the portrayed mask of a dizzy billionaire playboy you would see beyond the façade. Indeed, many would notice the deep lines of worry and stress on his face matching the bruising purple shadows below his eyes. If Lucius could sum up Bruce Wayne at this moment in time, it would be: exhausted.

_Maybe I should call Alfred, what is happening to you Bruce?_ He thought.

Yes, Fox was aware that Bruce was the masked vigilante Batman and was used to him sleeping through meetings half way through but this was unethical, for Bruce's own health. The man was pushing himself too hard, running around all night staying hidden from both law breakers and enforcers. Travelling out of Gotham City only to arrive back in the perimeter at dawn. _The man's going to collapse, well, I suppose he already has_. He shook his head and headed towards the desk a few feet away and pressed speed dial.

"Good Afternoon, Wayne Residence." came a polite voice through the phone.

"So formal Alfred, as always." Lucius grinned.

"Ah, Lucius….of course, in this household someone has too." Alfred replied in a pleasant tone. "Wait, Master Bruce, has something happened?" his tone leaning towards concern.

Lucius sighed. "I wouldn't say something has happened exactly-"

"He's knocked out isn't he?" Alfred sighed down the phone. Know you're limits, Master Bruce he remembered saying. "He hasn't slept for days Lucius, always working, researching, and going outside of Gotham every night. I….even I'm not sure what to do anymore. It's been a month, even more since Rachel….but nothings getting through. The boy's stubborn, just like his father, as you very well know."

Lucius smiled at the thought and looked at Bruce Wayne, _very much like his father_, he thought.

"Should I come to collect him?" Alfred asked.

"No. There are no other meetings to attend to today. I'll watch him for now; I may actually give him something to keep him down longer. Get his energy back; he's sure to need it."

"Thank you. Erm….has he seen the headlines yet? He left straight away this morning from his nightly…patrols. I tried to keep him inside but-" he halted, he didn't need to explain, and everyone knew what Bruce was like when he got his mind set. That and along with the fact that Mr Wayne wasn't a morning person didn't tend to help matter.

"No, no he hasn't. Would you prefer it until he got back home? I can drop him off or something in order to avoid reporters; I'm surprised they're not swooping round as we speak." Lucius flipped on the security screening as he spoke, his intellectual eyes monitoring each movement. _They're all vultures_.

"Much obliged Lucius; I'll send a car to make things easier." Replied Alfred, after saying their goodbye's and ensuring that Bruce was safe, Alfred turned around and stared across the room of the pent house. It felt so empty, even though Wayne Manor was practically bigger, he couldn't wait to get back to his proper home, to walk along the halls again and relive memories. _Hopefully, we'll be home by the end of next week_, he thought.

His eyes then swept towards the newspaper he had collected in order to give to Master Bruce this morning. Reading the front page, his eyes grew full of sorrow and even a hint of anger. _How could they do this after so long? After all the pain and time that it took to get things right again?_ He picked up and folded the paper under his arm, closing his eyes trying to imagine Bruce's reaction.

The four words stayed imprinted on his mind and he knew that deep down that this was only the beginning of events that were about to occur.

**WAYNE MURDER CASE REOPENED?**

**

* * *

**

A/N - So what did you guys think? Am I heading in the right direction here and would you want more? Please feel free to comment if you think anything could be improved, etc. This is my first fic after all :)

I aim to upload the next chapter by tomo night at the latest! Enjoy! ;) x


	2. A New Vigilante?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of the original characters. Only my own ;)**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter folks, again please let me know what you think. A special thank you to my reviewer's along with those who added my stories to their fav's :D**

**Enjoy! :) x**

* * *

Evelyn 'Eve' Shaw raced through the streets of Gotham, dodging pedestrians here and there, hoping that she was running in the right direction. _I'm running late, running late. Crap._

With her chopped brown hair flowing before her eyes, and lean legs pelting at a fast pace she eventually made it to Gotham Central, busting through the doors she ran up the stairs. Faces peered up above their desks wondering where the racket was coming from and voices began to whisper throughout the floor. Who is she? What on earth is she wearing? Is she new?

Eve ignored them, still running and approached the main desk. A woman, in her mid-40's with her hair tightened into a high bun focused her gaze above her glasses and towards Eve, there was a flicker of something there she noted, disgust? Incompetence? The woman 'Judy' her name badge showed suddenly straightened and showed a fake smile to Eve. _Yeah I know how to read people…Judy._

"Hello, and welcome to the Major Crimes Unit. How can I help?"

"I have an appointment with Commissioner Gordon."

The woman's eyes almost boggled and Eve had to stop herself from grinning. _Yeah, today's going to be fun…and long._

Judy looked down at her paperwork and ran her finger down the list of appointments in scrawly hand writing.

"Evelyn Shaw"

Eve nodded. _Correct._

"You're here to see the Commissioner" _Correct again _but Eve kept silent.

"….you've transferred….from England?" at that Judy's voiced pitched a bit. _Wow, you're on a roll Judy don't let me stop you,_ Eve thought.

Eve nodded once again. _Am I actually going to get this appointment today?_

"Head straight in." Judy turned and pointed towards the door at the front. A bronze plaque sat on the front of the door entitled Commissioner Gordon.

"Thank you." Said Eve a tinge of a British accent mixing with her own. She slowly turned and headed towards the office. Her brown worn leather jacket swaying in movement as her boots echoed along the polished floor. She reached the door, hesitated. Slowly, she lifted her left hand and knocked.

A pause. Nothing. Then she heard the scuffle of papers being collected and items moving across the room. Another pause.

"Come in." yelled a voice.

She took a deep breath, clutched the withered door knob and turned it. The door swung open and she entered. A brown haired man stood up, deep black glasses balancing upon his nose and a small bushy moustache just above his mouth. She smiled slightly, just how Eve had envisioned him.

"Commissioner Gordon"

"Lieutenant Shaw. It's a pleasure; we could really do with your….expertise at this moment in time. I'm just sorry it had to be done under such circumstances. Please, take a seat."

Eve did so, legs crossed and palms sat in her lap. _Elegant,_ Jim noted. _But very aware, as if she's waiting for something…watching…_ Jim shook his head mentally. Now wasn't the time, Gotham needed help, he already had one mysterious individual on his hand that he couldn't fully understand. He didn't need another.

"What I'm about to share with you must be kept confidential. Only myself and my family know the truth and well, as you would have probably heard, any sight of the 'vigilante' is to chase him down on sight and-"

"Commissioner" she interrupted. Jim looked up from his rant and matched her eyes, green, blue, a mix? _Focus Jim, focus! Don't get involved_. "This may shock you but I am totally aware of the facts on what occurred that night-"

"What?" disbelief covering his features. "Wait…H-how?" he almost became speechless. Eve smirked, almost feeling some sympathy towards the man. A lot had been placed on his shoulders recently, _maybe too much_, she added.

"I have my ways." She stated, issuing an end of that conversation. "All you need to know is that your 'friend' will be back on the streets in no time at all. My…presence here will ensure it. If you can ensure that my job here is safe in the day, along with my….family's welfare." Her eyes saddened at the thought, then hardened as quick as the emotion arose. _Just like someone else I know_, Jim thought. "….I'll do my end of the bargain at night." He nodded.

Eve straightened, ready to continue. "The reopening of the Wayne murders." Gordon mouth parted slightly and looked at her in disbelief but she continued regardless. "I want in."

Jim's mouth opened, closed, opened and closed until he could finally speak. "That, that-" Her hand snapped up, he stopped immediately. "This case is very important to me Jim." His eyes snapped to hers on the use of his first name and again there was the slightest hint of something in those deep eyes.

"Not many know, but more than one family was affected by this man and most importantly whom he worked for. I want that man." Her eyes hardened, then the mask was back on. "I have information, a name to blow this investigation wide open, which could help a great deal."

Jim sighed mentally; this was going to be a tough one to explain especially with media circling in. He nodded. "This will be hard to explain, you know that the media will hunt you for this, especially as a new comer."

Eve smirked. She does that a lot, to hide something else? "I can handle them, especially tonight."

"Tonight? You're going to begin straight away?" The woman kept amazing him more and more.

"Yes, the sooner I learn Gotham streets the better. Getting here this morning was a nightmare. I…I apologize for the lateness." Jim smiled in understanding. This one is going to be unique he felt. I just hope it isn't too much.

"It'll be sorted. I'll get you a desk in here somewhere, my rooms big enough. It'll make conversations and planning…easier and kept to a minimum"

Eve nodded and stood quickly "Thank you, Commissioner" She headed towards the door.

"Wait!" She halted, her back still turned to him. "Tonight, your name, I'm guessing it will be some sort of persona? What will I call you? How?"

Facing the door Eve smiled a real one at that. "I'll find you, at least for tonight." Her hand twisted the door handle and she turned her head, shadows falling across her face.

"It's Shade." Shade? _A peculiar name, I wonder why?_

"See you tonight, Commissioner" and she left, leaving all of the entire GCPD speechless.

Jim leant back in his seat, weary, tired. He glanced through the open door where Lieutenant Shaw had left. Am I doing the right thing? He wondered. Would Batman approve? Would Gotham accept a new masked character or reject and destroy them as it has done before? Or would she destroy us in the making?

_Shade…..I hope we can trust you._

* * *

**A/N There it is folks. Hope you like the new character. How do you like my Eve, you'll learn more about her back story and who she is further in the chapters. I hope to put the next chapter up by tomo night or Thursday morning at the latest :) x**


	3. Dreams of a Knight

**Disclaimer: I down own Batman, or any of the characters, apart from my own ;)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! And please let me know what you think! :) x

* * *

**

Bruce Wayne was happy….floating. With a warm breeze gliding across his skin and the sun shining down upon him, everything was perfect. He closed his eyes and smiled. Next thing he knew, the sun was gone, the temperature had gone towards freezing and he was falling, fast. Bats scattered everywhere, trying to catch him falling, they failed.

His eyes shot open and he lifted his head from the ground, darkness enveloping him. His side was aching in agony, what had happened to him? He looked around the room familiarising himself. He stood slowly wincing, and then the dogs came. Barking, panting, it took a few seconds to realise where they were heading. For him. He ran, hard. His breath labouring every few second from the pain, he turned a corner, racing past a theatre and moved towards the alleyway. He kept to the shadows creeping along the weathered brick work, his feet silently stepping along the pebbled pavement.

Voices crept up through the alley, he halted. His gaze fell upon two silhouettes. No, there was a third in front of them pointing something, a gun? He had to act quickly. Picking up his pace he approached them staying hidden. There was a scuffle, he ran…BANG! A gunshot echoed out through the silence. Then a scream erupted. BANG! Another shot released. The two figures dropped to the ground not moving. Dead.

Angered Bruce looked up and froze. It was Chill, _it can't be. _

"You're dead." He whispered, disbelief washing over him. Chill smirked, his haggard face turning into an evil grin.

"Your right, Mister Wayne." His hand reached to his own face, fingers locking beneath his chin and pulled. A skin like substance began to tear away from his face, a mask. Bruce followed the rips and tears in the plastic. White paint began to appear underneath, red smudges around the mouth. Dark haunted eyes making themselves known, one's he vaguely recognised. The mouth grinned and in one last whoosh, the mask came off, only to show another.

"Ta-dah!" cried the Joker. "Did you miss me Batsy? 'Cus I missed you!" he licked his lips, smiling, almost out of glee. Shaking the gun in his hand, he stepped forward, swaggering upon his feet. He fiddled with the gun and pointed it at the ground. "Shame what happens to wealth Batsy."

Bruce frowned and looked upon the ground. The colour in his skin faded and turned ash white, he felt sick, everything was happening over and over again in his mind. The body of his parents lay before him. Eyes wide open, empty of life, everything. He collapsed to the floor, tears in his hazel eyes. He'd been too late, again. He'd let his parents down, again. He wasn't strong enough, quick enough. Again and again.

Like he had in the past, he knelt beside his parents and closed their eyes in respect_. I miss you. I've lost everything. I'm afraid. _He admitted. He gripped his father's ice cold hand and squeezed it gently. He wept, as he'd done as a child and closed his eyes.

_Bruce_ whispered the voice.

_Why do we fall?_

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he jumped, trying to focus on his surroundings. He was at the pent house, safe. Wait, how had he got here? The last thing he remembered was the meeting at Wayne Enterprises and drifting off to sleep. Again. Confused but feeling refreshed Bruce put the dream behind him and set his mind to getting ready_. I've wasted enough time._

Dressing into some comfortable jeans and a deep navy sweater Bruce made his way through the pent house and towards the kitchen. It was only when he got there that he saw he had a guest. Lucius Fox, a good friend and CEO of his company. Him and Alfred were sitting down comfortably chatting and exchanging conversation until Bruce walked through.

"Mr Wayne." Lucius began, a smile appearing on his features. "So glad to see that you're awake. I was afraid that I'd given you a much stronger dose than planned."

"Dose?" he frowned. He couldn't remember taking anything.

"Myself and Mr Fox felt that you needed a little time to catch up on some rest Master Bruce." Stated Alfred who had stood and started to drag Bruce to the table, followed by presenting him with a sandwich and fresh orange juice.

"You drugged me?"

"Drugged is a harsh word Mr Wayne. I'd say we more assisted or even aided you. From the minute you sat down in the meeting, your body finally had time to catch up with itself and you went unconscious." Bruce winced at the thought of his associates faces especially after previous occasions." Don't worry. I thought of a…. reasonable excuse for you." Lucius grinned.

"Do I even want to know?" Bruce dreaded the answer.

"No….but you're welcome." Lucius stood and shook Alfred's hand, both sharing a look. Had Bruce missed something whilst he was out? He just ignored it, picked up his sandwich and started to gulf it down. When was the last time he ate? A day ago?

"Mr Wayne." Bruce looked up, mouth full. Alfred rolled his eyes at the picture. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, on time." Bruce nodded and swallowed his food.

"Thank you Lucius." He nodded and turned to his guardian. "Alfred. Call if you need anything." With that he frowned,_ he had missed something._

"Alfred. Has something happened?"

The butler turned around, dread jumping into his throat. No matter how much he had discussed this with Lucius, he still wasn't prepared. He looked into his wards eyes, the shadows much lighter but still hovered. Batman was taking its toll on him so much more now than ever. Now that he was working outside of Gotham perimeter. How was he going to handle this? Alfred sat down opposite Bruce and laid his hands above the table.

"Bruce."

His heart jumped in his throat. Alfred had never called him Bruce, apart from when he was in trouble or something serious had happened. He took a stance much like his guardian, preparing himself.

"There's something you need to know."

And with that Alfred began to tell Bruce the events that had recently occurred and the reopening of the investigation of his parent's death. Pain tore inside of him as he watched slowly as Bruce's outer shell and defences began to fall apart and reveal that little boy who had lost himself and everything he loved that one night years ago.

_Please don't let this destroy him_, Alfred prayed.

* * *

**A/N: So, we've started at Bruce, what did you think?**

**Next chapter will continue with Bruce. Along with Gordon, meeting the mysterious Shade. Next chapter will be up on Saturday by the latest depending on work load :D x**


	4. A Luxurious Tour

**Hello all, apologies for the extremely late update but as I've stated on my profile page, I'm currently being bombarded with uni work as well as my own personal problems. I'm currently going through pass couple of chapters just to update them and hopefully post the next one soon! Thank you all for being patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: As stated in Chapter 1…**

Jim Gordon waited patiently on the top of the MCU building as he did most night before he headed off on his own nightly patrols around Gotham. He found it peaceful sometimes to stand out here away from everything and everyone, completely detached from the city's crimes. Tonight was such a night, the skies had become clear after the previous shower of rain and you could just make out handfuls of stars in the midnight sky.

"Wonderful aren't they? I could watch them all night." A whispered noise remarked that coincided with his internal thoughts.

Jim spun around, he hadn't heard her approach, and he could usually sense it when it came to Batman. _Another trait I'm going to have to get used to, _he grumbled to himself. He was getting too old for this, he felt so at least.

"Do you lot enjoy scaring civilians?" he wondered humorously, towards the darkened half of the rooftop.

"No, just the odd few Commissioners." replied an amused tone. He still couldn't spot her although he sensed her moving around him. She must have gotten bored as she soon revealed her shadow to his right, just enough to see her clearly anyway.

"What is it with super heroes and the colour black?" Gordon quizzed as he admired Shade's suite. Very much like to Batman's only more custom made, he thought. Black material fitted naturally around her body, along with a black hood covering her face, accompanied by a simple but elegant eye mask to further conceal her identity. He could just make out a small cape that fell just along her right shoulder, joining her to the shadows of the night. Yes, very much like Batman, only female. _And with a lot more_ _attitude _he noted.

"What you don't like it?" Shade smirked, her wicked grin again as she had this afternoon, only now she seemed more…corruptible. "I am called Shade after all. What colour would you prefer?" She probed jokingly. "White? Bright pink? Yuck!" Gordon nearly chuckled at the show of perhaps the young woman who was always tucked away in the Lieutenant's shell. As if she noticed the slip, the emotionless mask came on before anything else could be revealed.

Shade stepped further forward out of the shadows, black boots silently creeping across the rooftops as she made her way over to him. It suited her, Gordon thought. The darkness, the secrecy. It explained and portrayed that glint in her eyes that he had seen a few hours before.

"So is this where you meet Bat-boy?" Gordon nearly choked upon the air, _Bat-boy_?! He could only imagine Batman's reaction to that nickname.

"Yes. We used to use the flash light but now that it's destroyed and he's a 'murderer' I haven't heard from him in months, it's been nearly a year since….He could be dead and I wouldn't know it." It was bare, but Eve could hear the tint of sadness and regret in his voice as he said that.

"He's not." she whispered. Only now, away from prying eyes could she see the true partnership between Gordon and Batman. _He misses him and Gotham needs him,_ she realised. He's a good cop, true and loyal, more than what she had seen of others.

"I've heard that there have been sightings outside the city's perimeter." She disclosed to him, Gordon looked at her confused as to why. "You've set the cops and dogs on him. He couldn't have gone straight back into his nightly business. He would've gotten caught." Gordon nodded, of course. Why didn't he assume that earlier? Batman would never abandon them, not completely.

"_I'll be whatever Gotham needs me to be." He recalled from the night that changed many people's futures._

"So….Commissioner." Shade began jumping Gordon from his memories. "Are you going to give me this luxurious tour of Gotham City or what?" There was that smirk again. He almost smiled back in return. _Maybe this could work,_ he thought positively.

"Of course, follow me." And she did, all night until early hours of the morning and to the end of Gordon's shift. _He has a family to go back to, _she noted as she crept along the low rooftops, pouncing onto the wooden beams surrounding his doorstep. A family home, safe. She bid him goodnight and turned on her heel away from the comforts that others had.

"Thank you." She froze, shocked. Her back to him as she crouched prepared to jump.

"You don't have to." And with that she jumped and raced into the shadows, melting into them out of sight.

Gordon watched her go, staring out into the night, as dawn tried to break through the horizon. Lieutenant Evelyn 'Eve' Shaw aka Shade, was a very complex and deep woman he noted. She had kept silent for the majority of the night after her little outburst on the roof_. Almost as if she's afraid to show herself to me_. What had happened to this young woman to lead her to a life like this? I suppose it was the same question when it came down to the Batman also. However he had to remember that underneath these masked characters were human beings underneath, with emotions, feelings. They both have very much in common; _I wonder how they'll match together?_

He guessed he'd find out soon enough.

Bruce Wayne stood in the private gardens of his estate dressed in a dark suit with polished shoes, his head bowed down and his hands clasped together. Some would say a peaceful image but inside he was on edge, angry, hurt. The names of his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne were engraved into a large marble tomb stone where they now rested below.

Once Alfred had told him the recent news he'd stormed off and disappeared out of sight. Alfred had left him, like he knew he would and Bruce respected him for it. Sometimes the man knew himself more than he did. He had needed to cool off and did so through pushing his body's physique and working out. It was only a few hours later did Bruce return to find Alfred waiting on him at the entrance.

"You haven't given up on me yet." He commented softly.

Alfred had met his wards gaze and smiled at the shared moment, a quote that had followed them through the past and would do so in the future.

"Never."

Alfred had then approached him, placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder and squeezed, accepting his pain and offering his support and presence through that small motion. They both went inside and for the whole night, shared memories and discussed relocating back to Wayne Manor and rebuilding the foundations, which led him to where he was now. Alfred had gone to discuss the final touches to the manor understanding Bruce wanted his time alone in the gardens.

"I'm very lucky to have him." He spoke aloud. "He's been very good to me, I know I'm a pain some times, a lot even but he always knows what to do."

He paused. "I've been struggling lately, a while, after Rachel, Harvey, everyone. I feel like I've lost myself, lost Batman almost. I'm trying to do good, the right thing….but it's hard. And now…now, the police have re-opened that night…" He sighed and knelt on the floor disregarding grass stains that may appear on his new suit and placed a hand upon the grave his fingers slowly sliding along the smooth surface.

"I'll find justice, I swear it." His eyes set, determined. "I will fight and defend those who are vulnerable, who need it. I'll make you proud." He whispered.

On the other side of the gardens, Alfred watched silently, his wise eyes blinked as Bruce talked to his parents. He was glad that Bruce had accepted the offer to come here. Yes, the media enjoyed the image of the flirtatious billionaire playboy but it was here, home. That a side appeared that they would never get to see or believe. The real Bruce Wayne. A smart, responsible individual who cared and watched out for others. Who did feel and pay consequences to a lot of his actions.

Unfortunately, everyone believed what they read in the papers. At least no one would ever associate Batman and Bruce Wayne in the same sentence never mind the same person due to this. His gaze flickered back to Bruce as he stood and started to make his way over. Alfred smiled to himself. Yes, his parents would be very proud of him.

_So am I. Extremely._


	5. The Commissioner's Office

So, here's the next chapter, again just a few tweaks here and there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman…unfortunately. Just my own characters ;)

Wearing a dark black suit that probably cost nearly a year of his wages, dark hair swept back and handsome looks, shock still poured through him and the fact that someone like Bruce Wayne would ever associate himself to person of Gordon's class and standard's. The reason why however brought his mind back to focus, reminding him of the last time he had met the man here, in this office, all those years ago merely a child. The lost look in that child's eyes was still with him today.

"Mr Wayne-"

"Please, call me Bruce. Mr Wayne is so formal and I'd hoped we could skip the formalities to get straight to business. If you wouldn't mind Commissioner." He interrupted politely. How does he do that? Gordon wondered.

"O-of course." Jeez, now he was the one stuttering.

"Mr..." Bruce raised his eyebrows in reminder. "Bruce." _Gee that felt weird. _"You do understand that civilians are not allowed to participate in any cases, it's regulation. I understand that-"

"Commissioner," Bruce interrupted him once again. He leant forward to rest upon the old, wooden desk between them. "I'll be frank, if you won't give me the chance to help. I'll just have to find my own way." He finished with a knowing smile.

"But-" Gordon began, but he didn't finish.

"Think of me as a civilian consultant if it makes you feel better and things...easier. My departments have much equipment that could aid in the investigation and research. I'd also like to end this case sooner rather than later." he added.

"I-"

"Please." Gordon's eyes snapped up and he couldn't help but see again a glimpse of emotion that had pulled at his heart years ago. A haunted look of a child who had just lost everything in his world. "I trust you, you're a good cop. I won't be a nuisance and no one else needs to know. That way it can be kept quiet."

His eyes changed, Gordon couldn't describe it. It was like multiple personalities. "I just want to be kept informed, up to date. Not through the media as I had yesterday." He added bitterly, still not impressed.

"If I say...Wait, did no one come to consult you once it had been confirmed that the case had been re-opened?" Gordon admonished.

"No." Gordon closed his eyes in anger. "I found out from my friends the media."

He couldn't believe it. _Who the hell had authorized_...it didn't matter now. He'd deal with them later. The damage had already been done. He was amazed, shocked even that the man hadn't come barging through the department demanding answers and complaining about the authorities to the Mayor. Bruce Wayne confused him. One minute he was the well-known flirting playboy throwing his money around and the next he was here in Gordon's office as a cool and collected business man. People, confused him sometimes.

"On behalf of the entire police force here I apologize for what's been done. This hasn't been set according to procedure and those involved will be penalized." He took a breath and looked at the young man. "This must be very difficult for you."

Wayne gave him a cool look, just another emotionless mask Gordon could tell. "I'll manage. I have done before."

_But will he?_ All Gordon could picture was the image of a broken hearted little boy clutching at his last piece of hope, his father's jacket. Then as he'd grown up, Gordon sometimes felt the need to look at how the boy was doing, mostly through the papers as everyone else did. It was only after Chill's death that he'd disappeared and at one point declared to be dead. The Wayne family was vaguely forgotten and since the deaths of his parents, criminals saw this as a chance to move forward, overtaking the streets and scaring the rich into fear.

Then, out of the blue, Bruce Wayne, the remaining heir to his family legacy returns to Gotham after 7 years. Gordon had heard the news immediately through the station gossip and later seen pictures of him in the papers. _He's hardened_. Gordon had noticed. Something deep inside of him had changed. Yet, as he sat before him, he had that glint in his eye, the same his new partner has, he realised.

"Gordon?" He blinked, losing his train of though. _Focus!_

"Sorry, had a long night." He told as an apology.

Bruce grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. "I know what you mean."

"I would have no problem with your request but I would have to discuss this with the Mayor as you probably know and...My partner."

"Partner?" now Bruce was caught off guard, he'd look more into that later he told himself.

"Yes, she-"

"She?" he asked, interest peeking into his tone. Gordon gave him a look. Bruce couldn't blame him but he had to keep up his role as a playboy, he'd been slipping up a few times already. He gave Gordon a cheeky smile.

"Sorry."

"_Anyway_. She's the one who's given us the new lead to follow and a name linked to the perpetrator."

"Oh?" Now this intrigued him and explained the spontaneous decision of the course of action. _How is she involved? _More research for Batman, he noted.

"Yes," Gordon continued. "She gave us a name...Ra's Al Ghul. Have you heard of it before?"

Bruce's face almost dropped, _that's impossible, _the only ones associated with that name knew of the League of Shadows or came from them. He knew for definite that wasn't possible. Then how does she know? His mind quizzed.

"No." he lied smoothly. "I don't understand. How does this link to my parent's death?"

"Well," Gordon began but was once again interrupted by a knock at the door. He ignored it. "I was wondering if it would be possible to discuss this out of office hours, when it's quieter and there aren't any...ears."

Bruce nodded, this could work in his favour. "Of course. How about at mine this Saturday?"

"There's no need-" flustered Gordon, mouth stuttering once again.

"Nonsense. I'll be back in it on Friday, sorry tomorrow. Plus myself and Alfred could use the company. You can tell us what you think of the place." Bruce informed Gordon already placing everything into motion.

"Well-" Bruce didn't wait for the response.

"Excellent!" with that Bruce stood a commanding presence back around him. Gordon couldn't keep up with him, it was all making his head spin.

"Say 1'o clock? I've got a party the night before and well, you know how things get."

No, he didn't but Gordon simply nodded.

Bruce gave him another of his grins, he knew he was being forceful with the man but he needed as much information on his parents case as soon as possible, even more so on this 'partner' of his. Especially with her having knowledge of a dead man who had been non-existent to the rest of the world. This would cause problems, more so if anyone saw a link with him and Batman...

"Oh," he continued, seeming oh so forgetful. "Bring along your partner too, she is more than welcome. I'll be happy to meet her."

_I bet, _Gordon thought.

Wayne held out his hand and Gordon shook it, their agreement settled, for now. However, he couldn't help but note that Wayne's hand was slightly rough within his grasp. What on earth does a playboy do to get them so, most of them had moisturised hands as smooth as a baby's bottom. _He does play polo though..._

"Thank you, Commissioner." Bruce said as he released his hand from their shake. "See you Saturday." with that the young man turned on his heel and left as smoothly as he arrived, leaving Gordon in a daze.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

He slumped in his seat, dropping his head in his hands and sighed. Before he could register what had just happened, there was another knock on the door. With weary eyes, he looked up preparing himself to tell the individual to leave him in peace and close the bloody door.

"Commissioner." It was Shaw, _never mind_. She entered, slowly closing the door behind her. Her gaze fell upon him. "You ok? Heard you had a visitor?"

He nodded and wondered how he was going to start. He had a feeling that Lieutenant Shaw and Bruce Wayne were going to have a few clashes. From her up tone manner, Bruce Wayne was going to be in for a shock. _At least it makes things more interesting._

"Saturday afternoon, I'll need you here at 12.30 sharp. We'll be going to meet...a consultant on the case who can offer their facilities."

Her brow furrowed over the choice of words but she went along with it. "Sure." With that she walked over to his desk and dumped a pile of documents on it, jumping Gordon from his train of thoughts. He hadn't even noticed them. That done, she sat in the same seat Bruce Wayne had just evacuated, shifting to get comfortable and turned her gaze on him.

"You look how I feel."

At that he raised one of his dark eyebrows, giving her a slightly amused look. "Long night."

"Yeah." she gave out a small yawn. "Know what you mean." She propped her arms onto the desk and starting to pick out some documents, ready to start work. Pulling out a thin piece of paper, she placed it before him. A photograph.

"Ra's al Ghul."

Gordon stared at the picture, a man with green blue eyes, much like to Shaw's stared back at him, only these seemed, darker inside. His skin tone was an average white, deep lines around his eyes adding to his aged look. This was followed by his dark brown hair, with tints of grey whispering through here and there, which could also be seen upon his light beard around his mouth.

"Just one man?" He asked, still analysing the photo. Something about it niggled the back of his mind…

"Don't be fooled. He's deceitful, cruel." She responded, a harsh, dark tone climbing into her voice.

"He looks...familiar, I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before."

"He's dead." Gordon's eye widened. _He wasn't expecting that_, she noted. How did he not know the man who nearly destroyed Gotham city out of fear and panic_...Batman_...but how did Batman know of the League of Shadows?

"Ra's al Ghul" she continued. "Was the reason and source of what happened to Gotham just over a year ago, he was the one that intoxicated the main water supply spreading fear through its citizens'."

"I remember...it was madness..." Eve nodded.

"He leads what is known as the League of Shadows. A place where you learn vigilance, strength, everything you need to survive including the confrontation of your fears. They claim to provide justice but it's more like an execution." She paused, a lost look in her eyes. How did she know so much? Gordon thought.

She blinked and pulled out some more notes.

"About 23 years ago. They came here to America discreetly inflicting 'justice' spreading fear into the criminal underworld. Their last stop was Gotham, during the depression. The only problem was that it wasn't like the other cities and one company in particular was always aiding Gotham's people economically."

"Wayne Enterprises." He couldn't believe it, everything seemed to be clicking into place.

"Exactly. And they didn't like it, not one bit." Gordon watched her again, hearing a tilt of sadness in her voice. But, as always she recovered quickly, her voice hardening once more. "So...in their eyes, how do you get rid of a problem?"

Dread filled Gordon. "You make it disappear….God, you kill them." He rasped, she nodded her head once again.

"Threaten a low life petty thief, offer him money, fortune and you have your pawn."

She slammed down another photograph. This one he recognized. Joe Chill. _Jesus. How had they missed this?!_

"One dark night, a mugging gone wrong, two lives lost. Problem solved." She sat back against the leather chair watching Gordon add everything together.

"The Shadows didn't anticipate one thing though. Joe Chill somewhere had a heart... or something. He left an heir, not even he could kill a child."

Gordon closed his eyes.

"Bruce Wayne." he whispered.


	6. Research, Musings & Travelling Thoughts

**Hello my readers! Here is a brand new chapter for you all to read! This one is mainly a gap filler from both chat's in Gordon's office. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter should be up soon! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman…unfortunately :/**

* * *

Evelyn's skin glowed, as the glaring light of the sun started to slowly make its way below the horizon, glistening the sky of deep shades of purples, reds and blues. Her small new apartment did have some advantages, she considered as she stared through the large, glass window, gazing across Gotham city. She sat in a brown suede chair that sank into submission against her lean body as she leant into its deep cushions. Any other person who would have looked up from the city streets would assume she was sitting down peacefully, twiddling a ring through her fingers absent-mindedly.

It was quite the opposite, a dark solemn moment, as the numerous reasons of why she was here combined with suppressed memories crashed her back to reality, revealing a vulnerable shade of herself and not the cool, collected façade she placed to the outside world.

She gave herself a hard shake, _get control of yourself, emotion is weakness, and you of all should know that_, she commanded her head and heart.

Time to get to business, she thought as she lowered her head to view the paperwork file and personal information that consisted of the mysterious Bruce Wayne. She turned the page from a black and white image of him as a young, lonely boy, no doubt from a media clipping around the time of his parent's death to one that had been taken of him recently as a fresh, wealthy businessman. She glanced at the photo and couldn't help but note upon his appearance: the strong cheekbones, hair as dark as night, but most of all his eyes, a deep hazel, with flecks of a forest green that stared right back at her.

Meeting Mr Wayne _would _certainly be interesting. Whether that was meant in a good or bad way she wasn't quite sure, although from what she was reading…probably the latter.

His past records from what she had read upon and established through the media was that he was a rich, arrogant, man that tended to throw his money all over the place for his own desires or sometimes it seemed just to be a nuisance. Media reports alongside police records showed that he had mysteriously disappeared shortly after the retrial of Joe Chill only to suddenly arrive back on scene after being declared dead for 7 years. Where he'd been hiding all those years was anyone guess, except perhaps, that of his loyal guardian Alfred Pennyworth. Someone else she would review later.

Following his revival, he'd bought back the company's' shares, burned down his own manor the very night the League of Shadows had descended upon Gotham and from Gordon's reports been involved in a car crash concerning his precious Murcielago, unknowingly saving his life as well as a target for the Joker. Coincidence maybe?

He'd been a busy boy, that was clear. Probably making up for the lost years, she concluded. However, besides this, Gordon had raised suspicions about the man. From the earlier conversation in the office, it was clear Gordon had a soft spot for Mr Wayne perhaps even a sympathetic understanding as to why he acted in such a way. Was that because he was the duty officer the night he came in as a boy? Or something else she also wasn't aware of? She'd talk to him about that later on as her alter ego.

On that note, she glanced back up to the window and watched the army of shadows expand as the sun set and city lights blazed below; indicating her nightly stroll was due soon. She couldn't help but give a smile at the thought of how different her situation was now compared to a couple of years ago. Reality and life from her experiences sucked, and hurt she added as an old, buried, sharp pain lanced through her heart, powered by forsaken memories. She gripped the silver rusted ring tightly in her palm, her azure blue eyes hardened as tears fought to the surface. She hadn't been able to save one life because of the Shadows allegiance and her capture; she wouldn't let it happen again. She vowed it.

Well that went well, Bruce thought as he glanced through the slightly tinted windows.

After his meeting with Gordon and being swamped by today's media as soon as he exited the building, Bruce Wayne made himself comfortable against the gentle motion of the car that took him back through Gotham's city streets and towards Wayne Enterprises. How they knew he was there so quickly he had no idea, _probably by a snitch inside the precinct_, he guessed. He'd inform Gordon about that issue later, could be liable in the future.

"How was it then Master Bruce?" Asked Alfred, from the driver's seat, his aged yet wary eyes focusing upon the road ahead but had briefly struck up to meet Bruce's inquisitive gaze.

"Well apart from the media mob outside. Pretty well and…" He paused trying to constitute the right word. "Interesting."

Alfred's internal eyebrows rose for a moment discreetly as he kept his expression calm and serene externally to void any sufficient interest. Something had managed to catch Bruce's attention after all the weeks of avoiding society altogether, well, most of it due to injury but even so.

"Interesting?" Alfred questioned curiously.

"Yes, apparently they've had a new development. Good thing I'll be able to keep an eye on it on both sides so it doesn't get out of hand." Bruce replied, his brain ticking away still trying to absorb the recent information dished out to him. It was all giving him a headache.

Alfred frowned slightly. "In what way?"

Bruce lent back against the leather seat, eyes drawn to the mirror where Alfred's reflection awaited his response. "Gordon has supposedly got a helping hand within MCU recently."

"Oh well…" Alfred started but Bruce interrupted him.

"They have knowledge that no one should know. Only us." Alfred kept silent at the front and from Bruce's tone, realised this was a lot more serious than it had first seemed. Bruce continued.

"Such individual added a name to the investigation….Ra's Al Ghul." Alfred's eyes flickered straight to the mirror, and down just as quickly, remembering he was on the road.

"Well that _is_ interesting." He muttered, _but how_, his thoughts whispered. He and Bruce had hidden all traces of evidence leading to the leader's disappearance so nothing could be traced back to Bruce or the existence of the League of Shadows.

"Yes, I need to know who she is and where she's from. I'll do so when we return." He informed Alfred.

Alfred nodded in agreement but couldn't help but ask in a light tone. "She?"

"Indeed." Bruce's eyes crinkled as he too had been intrigued by that bit of information and couldn't stop the small grin that crossed his face. "I was quite surprised myself which also makes me think there's something more than what meets the eye." From what he could recall, Gordon had kept tight lipped about his new partner.

"Gordon, as I know likes to keep things close to the chest and he's wary of newcomers." He thought aloud.

"Yes…"

"So why would he authorise a placement of a woman he doesn't even know straight into MCU right out of the blue, more so believe the advice she gives?" he wondered, confused but curious. It didn't make sense, none of it did. His head throbbed once more.

"Where you able to see her?" wondered Alfred as they came to a halt outside Wayne Enterprises.

"Unfortunately not…" replied Bruce, Alfred had to smile at the canny response. Someone who had captured Bruce Wayne's attention? This _was_ intriguing and just perhaps the sign he'd been waiting for since Rachel and Harvey Dent's death.

"But I will do soon enough. Oh, that reminds me." He'd almost forgotten what he wanted to talk to Alfred about; instead he had gotten carried away, bouncing his thoughts and speculations against Alfred's patient mind.

"I've invited them to our new home this Saturday, around 1ish. We're going to go over the case and I'll be able to grasp a lot more information than I had today…We can ask what they think of the place. Good impressions and all that." He added, but Alfred had caught the underlining light tone of Bruce's voice, something that Bruce hadn't realised he had done so himself.

"To her or the Commissioner?" he inquired, once again amused of his charge's upbeat manner.

Bruce leant forward in the leather seat, resting his left palm against the seat before him. "For both, of course. I must live up to the welcoming, charming man that I am Alfred." He informed his loyal friend and beloved guardian jokingly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Master Bruce." He automatically responded in delight, getting back into the swing of how things were before that horrible, dark night when Bruce had returned on the verge of unconsciousness. A flash of Bruce's bloodied body and deathly white face flashed before his eyes before he could stop it. He shook it away and turned to face Bruce. "I'll ensure everything is in order."

"Are you sure?" A flash of guilt flew through him as he knew it was short notice and hadn't even thought to ask Alfred of his plans during the move. "Do you need…a hand with anything?"

Alfred smiled gently at his question. Bruce was never one to let him struggle; he'd ensured Alfred had a comfortable, happy life within the manor and outside his guardians role, both Bruce still failed to either realise or accept that whatever he was doing Alfred's job was always to ensure Bruce's well-being and safety.

"No need, sir. In fact I'm rather looking forward to it." He replied, especially learning about the elusive partner of Commissioner Gordon's, he added mentally.

"Excellent." Bruce smiled. He tapped his palm on the seat before him and opened the car door with his other; his eyes squinted just a little bit, as a sharp luminous light from the sun's rays immediately jumped upon his dark tailored suit and his face. "Well, let's get this show on the road."


End file.
